


Sunquiet

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-05
Updated: 2007-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stolen handful of happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunquiet

There is a kind of peace which is only found in the eye of a storm: beyond one's fingertips there are screaming walls of wind and earth and water, but this pillar of awesome silence and muted light is untouched.

Such an afternoon is this.

They lie between the trees, lazy and unconcerned, Naruto teaching Iruka to open his mouth and catch sunlight on his tongue. It doesn't work as well as snowflakes or raindrops, but it makes Iruka laugh, something he has not done for a painfully long time.

Their smiles are wide and their eyes are clear. Their wounds are healing.

In a moment, one of them will blink. The storm will move. There will be nothing left of this stolen handful of sun-warm contentedness (except perhaps a sad shred of memory, twisting in the cruel wind).

That, however, is an entire long moment away.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: tomoeish  
> Prompt: lazy


End file.
